If I'm Yours, Then You're Mine
by kyouno-aru
Summary: HS! AU Oneshot set in the world of my other fic, Won't You Smile. A short and sweet story about Gon and Killua on Valentine's Day. Pairing: Fem! Gon x Killua.


**Hey guys. This is the oneshot chapter set in the HS! AU of my fic 'Won't You Smile'. Once again I'm really sorry for abandoning it. But I hope you'll enjoy this fic all the same.**

**Oh, by the way, if you haven't read WYS, it's okay, you don't have to read it in order to understand it. **

**Pairing: Fem! Gon x Killua**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hunter x Hunter. Man, I wish I did. But nope, it's Togashi-sensei's! :D **

**If I'm Yours, Then You're Mine**

_**Valentine's Day.**_

The day all of Kurapika and Gon's classmates loved. For all the boys without girlfriends, this was their favourite day. Why?

…

Because the adorable Gon Freecss would hand out chocolate to them, that's why! Even though it was mostly obligatory chocolate, they still appreciated it and looked forward to it. However, a certain silver-haired boy who wasn't aware of Gon's annual doings was sulking under a tree in the school field. Killua sat in the middle of the pile of chocolate he'd received from the girls in the school. He was a bit surprised. He hadn't even spoken to any girls other than the ones in his class, so how did they even know him? He scratched his head and sighed. Somehow he felt a bit empty inside. Could it be that… He wanted to receive chocolate from Gon? And not just one of those obligatory friendship chocolates, either… He felt like he wanted something more… Special.

_Because he was in love with Gon._

Killua blushed at the thought of it. The black-haired girl had been by his side since Day One, giving him a chance when no one else had. She was the reason he got along so well with the people in their class, and the reason he looked forward to going to school every day. She was no longer just his best friend. She was his… Crush. Killua sighed.

After shoving the chocolates into his bag, Killua stood up and began walking towards the classroom. As usual, he had to walk through the hallways to get there. He was greeted with something… Unusual. Girls and boys were everywhere, blushing and giving/ receiving chocolate. He tried to ignore the sight and continued walking towards the classroom.

Just before he entered the classroom, he noticed that Kurapika was at the door. The moment they shared eye contact, the blonde dashed inside. ''Weird…'' Killua muttered to himself, going inside.

Killua was greeted with an even weirder sight. Gon was handing Shalnark a box of chocolates. Killua immediately felt his chest hurt. He wondered why. Then he noticed Kurapika whispering something into Gon's ear. Gon's face immediately went bright red, and her hazel eyes met his. She gave him an awkward smile and a shrug. Killua couldn't help but chuckle at her weird antics. He looked at her again. He could've sworn that he'd seen her blush become darker for a split second.

Killua walked over to his seat and sat down. He rested his head on his desk and closed his eyes for a few moments before re-opening them again. He looked up and noticed that Gon was now giving Pokkle a box of chocolates.

Really? Pokkle? Gon barely spoke to Pokkle, and even _he _was getting chocolate? Killua felt the pain in his chest returning, even stronger than before. He knew that Gon was giving out obligatory chocolates, and yet…

He sighed. There was probably no point in denying it. He was jealous. Of people who were getting obligatory chocolates.

Killua felt that way the whole day, and he didn't like it at all. By the time the final bell had rung, he still hadn't received anything from Gon. He didn't know what he should expect- either that he would receive obligatory chocolates like everyone else or that he wouldn't get anything at all. Either option would hurt.

As the students left the classroom, he checked the class duty roster and scanned the list of names for the people who had cleaning duty that day.

**-Neon Nostrade**

**-Gon Freecss**

**-Killua Zoldyck**

Killua stared at the list. Neon was absent that day—she was probably playing truant with her rich boyfriend or something, he didn't know. Which meant that it was just Killua and…

''It's just you and me today, Killua!'' he heard the cheerful voice of Gon and turned around to face her.

''Y-yeah…''

Gon smiled, sighing. ''Killua, before we start cleaning, I have something for you…''

Killua's heart sped up. He expected obligatory chocolates. But even that was enough to make his heart race.

He squeezed his eyes shut as Gon placed something in his hands. He opened them slowly moments after, and his eyes widened when he realized what it was.

''Ch… Chocorobo-kun?''

Gon grinned. ''It's your favourite, isn't it?'' she asked, recalling the day that Killua had so enthusiastically told her about it. Killua nodded, eyes wide.

Chocorobo-kun was indeed his favourite chocolate. It was so much better than the fanciest chocolate in the world.

''Wh—why…''

Gon's face turned red again and she scratched her cheek. ''Well… I….''

Killua had no idea why he did what he did next. He cupped Gon's cheek and kissed her. It was a bit awkward for him who had never kissed a girl before, but he relaxed once Gon returned the kiss.

A full minute later, he pulled back and grinned at her.

''I love you, Gon.''

''I… Love you too, Killua.''

''It made me… Really jealous to see you giving other boys chocolate.''

''I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you.''

''It's okay, but Gon, if you're my g-girl… f-friend now, you're mine, okay? No one else's!''

''If I'm yours, then you're mine too, Killua!''

''Stop saying such embarrassing things, you idiot… But okay.''

''So… Should we start cleaning now? Should I get the broom?''

The silver-haired boy smiled at his lover.

''What broom?''

**Hey guys. Sorry if this was bad. I know it's not very good. I'm not good at writing romance-y stuff, but I hope you liked it. I'll see you all when the first chapter of my new fic comes out!**


End file.
